


lovesick

by thesurielships



Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Hospital, he survives so it's okay, rowan has covid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: tumblr prompt: “do u miss them?” “all the time”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992115
Kudos: 14





	lovesick

Rowan is scrolling through his phone when his doctor comes in.

“Hello, Mr Whitethorn,” Doctor Yrene says with a warm smile he can’t see because of her mask, but her eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Hello,” his voice is still gravelly and he fights back a cough.

The doctor raises an amused eyebrow. “You think you will get discharged earlier if you hide your symptoms?”

He flushes guiltily and she laughs.

She nods toward his phone where a picture of his wife and unborn daughter still shines on the screen. “I take it you miss your family.”

“All the time.”


End file.
